


In The Beginning

by n_nami



Series: Golden Rule 'verse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teiko era, teenage boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at Teiko, things were simple before they became complicated. And Kuroko was in love, one wonderful summer long, with his clueless best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurooscoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooscoffee/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for my dear friend [Anja](http://supermishamiga.tumblr.com/). Happy Birthday, honey! I hope you like it!

The first time Tetsuya slammed the ball down the court and it landed, smooth and ready to shoot, in Aomine's hands, it changed his life.

Aomine proceeded by dunking the ball in the basket with a blinding grin.

This, this was why Tetsuya had picked up basketball. To play, to help, to support, and to see the smile on Aomine's face when their coordination was so perfect that it became downright scary. To bump Aomine's fist afterwards and return the grin.

When Tetsuya played with Aomine, his blood was on fire, energy surging through his body, electricity snapping over his sweaty skin. It was everything he loved about the sport.

They went for ice cream after matches, sometimes with the other ones, sometimes just the two of them. They stayed for extra practice after hours, the one ghost having become two.

The first time Aomine called out, “Hey Tetsu! Want to go to basketball practice with me?” Tetsuya blushed right up to the tips of his ears, but didn't protest.

“You know you can call me Daiki, too, right?” Aomine had offered later, in the gym.

Tetsuya looked up at him, completely baffled and speechless.

Aomine scratched the back of his neck, smiling lopsided. “Of course you don't need to. I'm just saying, since we're friends.”

Tetsuya had thought about it, but it didn't happen until Aomine had somehow managed for him to get into a practice game and thus shown the trainer that he could play in the first string. It wasn't until he planked face-first onto the floor of the gym at his first official game.

It wasn't until their first championship in middle school, and Aomine walking him home that night.

“Is your mom even home?” he asked.

“No, she isn't. She's in Kyoto for the week, on a business trip.”

“My parents aren't home either, but they left me some money for dinner. You wanna grab a bite somewhere? My treat,” Aomine smiled brightly at him.

So they huddled close together at a tiny ramen shop, slurping their rice noodles out of their bowls, and Aomine insisted on paying.

Tetsuya let him, but not without retaliation. “Thank you for the food, _Daiki_ ,” he said afterwards, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

With a lot of smug satisfaction, Tetsuya watched Daiki looking touched, then a bit embarrassed, then genuinely happy. “It was my pleasure, Tetsu,” he muttered with a shy grin, averting his eyes.

Ever since then, they became even more inseparable than they already were.

Daiki turned fifteen, that summer, and grew about a foot. He was on the fast lane to becoming an adult, and Tetsuya – Tetsuya noticed, of course he did. Daiki became stronger, his chest and shoulders wider, his face more handsome than cute.

But when he looked at Daiki at practice, after he turned a particularly challenging move, when he saw Daiki's smile and when they fistbumped after a game, Tetsuya's skin started to tingle where it had touched Daiki's, his heart beat too fast or skipped a beat altogether, and there was a warm feeling curling and spreading in his stomach. Sometimes, it got too unbearable to even watch Daiki because that feeling would drive Tetsuya insane.

Of course it didn't take him long to realize what it meant.

It meant that he wanted to be close to Daiki, all the time, wanted to touch him and wanted to be held. It meant he wondered what those lips would feel like on his own. It meant he was in love – with his best friend.

Not that Tetsuya planned on doing anything about it.

He was happy with the way they were. He was happy to make Daiki laugh during practice, bump into his side while playing one-on-ones that Daiki would obviously win, and have needlessly much body contact during games.

His reward were Daiki's little, private smiles, the ones that only Tetsuya received from him.

It was all good, until they stayed at Daiki's parent's house for dinner, and went to Daiki's room to play video games afterwards.

It was then, when they both sat cross-legged on the floor of Daiki's room, that Daiki said with a smirk curling the edges of his lips, “Hey, Tetsu, can I show you something if you don't tell anyone?”

“Of course,” Tetsuya answered. “What is it?”

Daiki checked the lock of his door, then pulled out a magazine from under his bed and sat back down, facing Tetsuya. “Look what I found in the neighbor's trash.”

With an ear-to-ear grin, he held up an idol magazine, a pretty girl on its first page. Tetsuya couldn't help but feel disappointed, in more ways than one. “You... enjoy those?” he asked cautiously, trying to hold his composure.

“Yeah, they're awesome. I like the ones with the big, you know,” Daiki gestured over his chest, indicating breasts.

“Oh,” Tetsuya sighed.

That was when Daiki noticed that something wasn't alright. His eyes went wide and he put the magazine aside. “Sorry, I didn't mean to... what did I do wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tetsuya avoided his piercing gaze.

“Then why do you look so hurt? What did I do?” Daiki insisted.

“You didn't do anything,” Tetsuya clarified, then sighed again. “It's just that I don't feel attracted to the likes of this.” He pointed in the vague direction of the idol magazine.

“So, what do you like? Small boobs?” Daiki burst out with a frown, seemingly confused.

Tetsuya huffed out a short laugh and tried to ignore the heat spreading over his cheeks and up to his ears. “No. Not like that. But I think I prefer boys, you know?”

“You're gay?”

“I think so. I mean, I'm not sure, since I never tried it one way or another. But I feel different,” Tetsuya explained.

Daiki tipped his chin up with his index finger, locking their eyes. “I haven't tried either,” he said, calm and smiling. “But I'm pretty sure that I like both.”

“Boys and girls?” Tetsuya asked, completely taken by surprise.

“Yes. It's possible, right?”

“I guess.”

They stared at each other for awhile, and Tetsuya remembers the sparks that Daiki's fingers left on his chin, the way excitement and arousal shot through his veins. It was everything Tetsuya always thought it would be like – the dizziness, the happiness, the confusion, but most of all, the curiosity.

“We won't ever know until we try.”

Daiki smiled. “Have you even kissed a girl? Ever?”

“No,” Tetsuya admitted.

“Then how would you know?”

Tetsuya shrugged. “I think it's something you instinctively know when it happens.”

After a long moment, Daiki nodded a few times, slowly, more to himself. “Have you ever _wanted_ to kiss someone?”

“Yes,” Tetsuya pushed down the nervousness boiling up in his blood.

“A boy?”

“Yes. Do you want to know his name?”

Daiki nodded again.

“Daiki,” Tetsuya managed, quietly.

“Yes?” he seemed irritated, before his whole face lit up. “Oh! Me?”

“Yes, you,” Tetsuya tried not to sound too exasperated, but fond. He couldn't help but laugh.

“Can I try, then?” Daiki looked ready to bounce off the walls with excitement, so Tetsuya made the decision for them.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Daiki's. Just a short peck on the lips, a trial.

The only word he could think of as he pulled back was 'uneventful'.

The kiss didn't change his life, didn't turn his world upside down, didn't clarify anything, no matter how inherently _right_ it felt.

“I think that's not how it's supposed to be done,” Daiki snorted with amusement. “Here, let's try again.”

The second time, Daiki wrapped his hand around Tetsuya's neck, pulled him forward and kissed him. His lips were slow and languid, tender and gentle, as they moved over Tetsuya's, reserved but not holding back. This time, it was the whole stars-behind-your-eyes, tilting-the-world experience, and for a moment, Tetsuya thought he'd lose it, but Daiki held him. Tetsuya's skin prickled and sizzled under Daiki's touch, his hand on his neck, the other carefully against his side, his lips burning hot on Tetsuya's.

What followed after that evening was a series of practices spent making out in the locker room, getting ice cream after matches and curling their feet together under their table as they savored it, and on one occasion that almost made Tetsuya's heart stop, Daiki grabbing his hand as they walked down the street. In public.

They went to the arcade and spent enough time in each other's rooms at home to make their parents suspicious. The only one on their basketball team who noticed the change in their behavior, even though they generally kept their hands to themselves in public, was Kise.

“You're not nearly as subtle as you think you are, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi,” he smiled, then patted Tetsuya's back in support. “Good for you. Congratulations.”

During that summer, Tetsuya was happy. In fact, he was happier than he thought he'd ever be. His world spun on the axis that was Daiki, and occasionally basketball with Daiki, and it was what he deemed the best time of his life, back then.

But that, of course, was before Aomine's skills started to blossom and he broke Tetsuya's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this ends on a rather bittersweet note, but I have the feeling this might turn into a 'verse. So: to be continued...?


End file.
